


You Can Lead a Knight to Coffee But

by Revieloutionne



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Fish out of Water, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koda and Ivan face their greatest challenge yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Lead a Knight to Coffee But

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



Koda glanced nervously at Ivan before fixing his stare ahead. “You sure,” he said, “we do this?”

“With certainty,” Ivan replied, steeling himself. “'Tis a fearsome beast, but we shall undoubtedly prevail.”

“Hey, 'sup guys?” Chase said, entering the museum break room, where the two ancient rangers were facing down Kendall's new coffee maker.

“Chase!” Koda said, beaming. “You help?”

Chase took stock of the situation. “You know what? I don't need Kendall blaming me for another broken coffee maker.”

“Sir Ch-”

“Good luck with whatever it is I never saw you doing!” Chase said, as he walked right back out the door.

“Chase get no coffee,” Koda grumped.

“I concur wholeheartedly.”

***

Kendall was still swamped by the crowds at a new exhibit, and Koda and Ivan's intent to bring her coffee she couldn't take a moment to grab herself was certainly pure enough in their hearts.

In practice, however, the results were not looking so hot.

***

“What first?” Koda asked.

“In my experience with modern mechanisms, I have found there is usually a lever or depressable device that-”

“De... what?”

“My apologies, Sir Koda. I was speaking of a small object that you push to-”

“Oh!” Koda exclaimed. “A button!”

“Ah, yes,” Ivan said, “I had forgotten what a strange meaning that word had gained. Thank you for the reminder.”

Koda beamed.

“As I was saying, most devices have a lever or button that readies them, and I'm sure this one is no different.”

“I find it!” Koda said.

“Already?” Ivan asked.

“No,” Koda paused a moment to gather his words, “I mean I _look for it_.”

“We shall search together!”

***

A partial list of things that may go wrong during attempts to operate a single-cup coffee dispenser:

  * The sound of water boiling inside the machine once it is turned on startles a nervous caveman, who knocks the machine to the floor, unplugging it and spilling its reservoir everywhere

  * A knight still slightly unfamiliar with sinks and therefore unaware not all faucets are extendable nearly ripping one right off the pipes thanks to his augmented strength

  * At least one slip on the spilled water when returning the refilled reservoir to the machine

  * 15+ minutes of despair and panic at having ruined Ms Morgan's machine before a kind Red Ranger passing through informs the pair they have to plug the machine back into the wall outlet

  * Tearing the foil off the top of the individual portion of grounds and dumping it in the reservoir

  * Completely misjuging where to place the cup, sending hot water everywhere

  * Dumping three more individual portions of grounds into the reservoir because the hot water you just got everywhere had absolutely no coffee in it.

  * Finally noticing the little opening part on the top where the little cups of grounds are supposed to go, tearing the foil off the top, and dumping the grounds in. The machine is now spraying scalding coffee in many directions along with the occasional clump of wet grounds

  * Also the caveman poked his finger on the needle that is meant to perforate the foil and send water through the little cup

  * And then the one that perforates the bottom of the cup and lets the coffee flow out, while trying to point at the first needle

  * This is when Kendall arrived




***

“Koda! Ivan! What happened?!”

“We...” Koda said sheepishly, “make you coffee?”

“That's what you call this?” Kendall asked, gesturing at the mess.

“Please forgive us, Lady Morgan,” Ivan said. “I foolishly believed that this mechanism was no more foreign to me than the many I have bested since arriving in this age.”

“I'm sure you would have been fine if someone showed you how to use it first,” Kendall said. “Why didn't you ask anyone?”

“We tried,” Koda said.

“Indeed, we did beseech Sir Chase for aid, but he abandoned us in a time of need,” Ivan said. “He's a fine warrior, but sometimes I do not know that I like him.”

“I should have known,” Kendall said.

***

The next day, after Kendall had Chase clean up the break room and showed Koda and Ivan how to use the thankfully not broken coffee maker, Koda and Chase were working a shift in the cafe kitchen. Whenever Koda looked up from the grill and saw Chase, he would do his best to stifle a laugh, but as his best was not very good it was grating on Chase.

“What,” Chase said as they sat in the cafe after their shift, Koda's attempts not to laugh keeping from eating, “is so darn funny, Koda?”

“Nothing!” Koda tried to lie.

“It's not nothing, Koda, you keep laughing.”

“Do not.”

“I can hear you, Koda,” Chase said, sighing.

“It... a _bit_ funny,” Koda said, “how you say 'no help, Kendall get mad' then Kendall get mad _because_ you no help!”

Chase glared, aware Koda was right, but not finding the situation funny himself. “Just eat your burger, Koda.”


End file.
